1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is classified into an emissive display device that displays a light information signal by self-emission and a non-emissive display device that displays a light information signal by controlling ambient light (i.e., (light modulation)). Among non-emissive display devices, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used.
The liquid crystal display forms an electric field by filling a liquid crystal material between an upper substrate where a common electrode, a color filter, and the like are formed and a lower substrate where a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, and the like are formed and applying different potentials respectively to the pixel electrode and the common electrode to change alignment of liquid crystal molecules, and displays an image by controlling light transmittance through the change of the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules.